


Costumes make it interesting

by Literal_Antique_Trash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford's a dog, Kinda Kinky, M/M, Smut, doesn't know how to be in a dress, poor stan, trash can't do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Antique_Trash/pseuds/Literal_Antique_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley in a maid's outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes make it interesting

Stanley stood ramrod straight, his large hands clenched into tight, white knuckled fists as a flush started to form on his cheeks. His head was lowered in shame and arousal, providing him with the perfect view of his own curvy hips encased in a black satin dress and legs in sheer white stockings. Shaking fingers were tentatively used to smooth down the skirt and he bit his cherry painted lip to stop a small moan from escaping his throat. His eyes fluttered as he brought his other hand up to paw gently at his satin covered chest and then at the lace choker around his neck.

Far in the corner of the room, Fiddleford watched the proceedings, pressing a hand on his aching, clothed cock as Stanley shyly groped himself. Beside him, Stanford unashamedly stroked himself with a lewd grin.

It had taken a lot of groveling and favors on their part to get Stanley to wear the maid’s outfit, and fuck, did he not disappoint. A small head piece sat on his head, lacy and beautiful. A black satin dress that stopped dangerously high on his thigh covered Stanley’s soft body, hugging his curves agonizingly well. Lace lined the bottom of the dress, resting innocently on creamy skin, rising ever so slightly as Stanley shifted. Sheer white stockings enveloped meaty legs, running up Stanley’s calves and ending in two small bows, sinfully smooth. Black flats were on his feet, completing the ensemble. When Stanley’s hand cautiously brushed against his clothed cock and a small gasping, whimper left his lips, the two scientists gave each other matching grins.

Stanford was the first to approach Stanley, his palm landing on his plump rear with a resounding smack, making the younger moan as his flush darkened considerably.

“Well don’t you just look good enough to eat.” Stanford purred, pulling Stanley flush against him.

Stanley’s hands landed on his chest and a whimper was cut off as the two kissed, hot and heavy. Stanford’s tongue brushed against the seam of Stanley’s lips and he opened his mouth, letting their tongues intertwine with a pleased noise. Stanford’s sinful hand grabbed and squeezed at Stanley’s rump, making the other pant into their kiss, his cock jumping in anticipation. A moan from the corner of the room made Stanford chuckle and then Stanley was spun around and facing Fiddleford.

A mewl escaped Stanley’s quivering lips when Stanford trailed his lips up the column of his throat, opened mouth until he reached Stanley’s ear.

“Let’s put on a show, shall we?”

Stanley wasn’t given the time to answer as hands were suddenly on his plump thighs, hiking up his dress and revealing his white panties. One of those hands slid under the silky fabric and grabbed his cock, stroking teasingly as the thumb rubbed around the head, sending sparks of pleasure shooting up Stanley’s spine. Stanley threw his head back, moaning wantonly and canting his hips to the rhythm of Stanford’s strokes.

Fingers then slid into his crack, rubbing at his hole teasingly. One digit pressed against his opening, sliding in the tiniest bit before pulling away, making Stanley sob.

“S-Stanford…” He cried out, leaning against the strong chest of his older brother.

Stanford chest rumbled approvingly, and a hand gripped his face, turning it back to where he was previously. His eyes met Fiddleford’s, who watched him intently, as if he were a treat that only he would get to sample. A loving smile painted the blonde’s lips and it made Stanley whimper, his eyes wide and pleading to be touched.

Fiddleford groaned at the innocent look, standing and making his way over to the twins, his hips swaying. He pressed himself against Stanley, a sultry smile taking over his features as he cupped Stanley’s face in his hands. Unlike Stanford, Fiddleford’s kiss was gentle, their tongues dancing in passionate tandem. The blonde man trailed his lips down Stanley’s neck, reaching back and unlacing Stanley’s dress and letting the fabric fall on his shoulders.

Stanley let out a broken moan as Fiddleford pulled his dress down, revealing his pale, freckled chest to hungry blue eyes. Fingers snapping in front of his eyes made him start, only to let out a hoarse cry as one of Stanford’s fingers plunged into his opening.

“Eyes on me, Darlin’.” Fiddleford commanded, his southern drawl unnaturally serious.

Stanley wanted to cry as Fiddleford took one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking harshly as his hand came up to tease his other nipple. Stanford let out a small huff, not wanting to be out done and added two more fingers into Stanley, making his knees buckle. Stanford caught him around the waist, holding him up with one arm while the other worked in and out of his body. Stanley wound an arm around Stanford’s head, tilting his head back as Stanford licked a stripe down his neck before he bit down, sucking on his sensitive skin.

“Look at him Fiddleford, isn’t he just beautiful?” Stanford hissed, aligning himself up to Stanley’s hole.

Fiddleford nodded, watching as Stanford breached Stanley’s body, drool forming in his mouth. Just watching Stanford’s hard cock slide in and out of Stanley’s willing body was orgasmic. Whimpers and moans left Stanley’s lips and Fiddleford smiled wickedly, slapping Stanford’s hand away from Stanley’s cock and wrapping his lips around it, taking it to the back of his throat with ease.

Stanley’s eyes clenched shut as Fiddleford took him in his mouth, a sob leaving his throat and tears making their way down his rosy cheeks. A hand turned his face and he cracked his eyes open, catching glimpses of Stanford’s handsome features contorted in pleasure as he moaned filthy praises in Stanley’s ears.

“You like it when I take you like this, like the slut you are?”

A harsh suck came from their blonde lover and Stanley sobbed, nodding his head as his climax drew near. He made it a few more minutes before he came, Fiddleford swallowing everything he had to offer. Stanley was dimly aware of the fact he was being lifted and placed on the bed, arranged so that he was down on his knees.   
Small hands gripped his thighs and Stanley knew that it was now Fiddleford behind him. He let out a small moan as the man pushed in, his long cock hitting that place that made Stanley see stars. Sanford placed his cock in front of Stanley’s face and the younger gladly took him into his mouth. Though his cock sucking skill were a bit more clumsy than the others, he did it with enthusiasm and Stanford moaned, slowly rocking his hips into the warm cavern that was Stanley’s mouth.

Stanley felt so full, impaled by both his lovers and he loved it. Fiddleford’s hands rubbed Stanley’s stocking covered legs, and Stanford fingered the choker and Stanley was suddenly erect again, reaching a hand down to stroke himself. It wasn’t long until Stanley came again, Stanford and Fiddleford following soon after, emptying themselves into Stanley’s pliant body.

Stanford and Fiddleford kissed over Stanley’s body, swallowing each other’s moans as they came. Stanley whimpered tiredly as they pulled out, content to be manipulated as they undressed him. He was then situated in between them, and he hummed as two feather light kisses were placed on his forehead. He fell asleep with his head on Stanford’s chest and Fiddleford wrapped around his back, warm and content.

As Stanley snored between them, Fiddleford reached over slightly, kissing Stanford lovingly.

“We should do this again.”

His answer was just a wicked wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
